


Трахни меня как раньше

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, PWP, Pet Names
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: употребление прозвища «куколка», POV Стива, РОV Баки





	Трахни меня как раньше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck Me Like You Used To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689634) by [somethingscarlet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13). 



> употребление прозвища «куколка», POV Стива, РОV Баки

Прошло много, слишком много времени с тех пор, как они занимались этим в последний раз.

Баки толкает Стива на кровать, как только тот входит в комнату, и практически седлает его, голодно сминая губы.

С одной стороны, Стив хочет, чтобы он притормозил, не торопился и дал насладиться процессом. С другой стороны, он в таком же отчаянии. Член уже стоит как каменный, а они даже толком не начали.

Баки отрывается от губ Стива, вступая в схватку с его рубашкой, и когда у него не получается расстегнуть ее, то просто срывает.

Черт возьми, Баки теперь действительно силен.

Это ужасно возбуждает, и Стив стонет. Баки улыбается ему, прежде чем снова поцеловать с таким же напором.

Стив хватается за волосы Баки. Они теперь длинные и так же безумно возбуждают, как и мощь его тела.

Баки вплотную прижимается бедрами к Стиву и ведет ладонями по его груди. Стив чувствует, как руки Баки – одна теплая, а другая холодная – опускаются к поясу, а затем снова возвращаются, для того, чтобы ущипнуть Стива за соски.

Тот вскрикивает, Баки смеется ему губы и убирает руки, чтобы снять с себя майку, а штаны – с них обоих, затем взять смазку и выдавить ее на пальцы. К тому моменту, когда Баки снова прикасается к Стиву, тот уже изнывает от ожидания.

Живая рука Баки разминает дырку Стива, а металлическая возвращается к его груди и начинает терзать соски, пока они не твердеют, заставляя Стива стонать.

До сих пор они молчали, потому что оба отчаянно утоляли первый голод, но когда Баки начинает двигать пальцами под правильным углом, спина Стива выгибается и он начинает умолять.

– Пожалуйста, Бак, Баки, детка, трахни меня. Трахни меня как раньше.

Баки смотрит Стиву в глаза – они совершенно дикие. Он точно знает, о чем тот просит.

Решив, что Стив хорошо подготовлен, Баки усаживает его сверху и натягивает на свой член.

Стив тут же прижимается лицом к его шее, обнимает за спину, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Баки одной рукой обнимает Стива, а другой опирается о кровать и начинает двигаться.

Стив практически рыдает:

– Баки...

Он крепче сжимает объятья, когда Баки ускоряет темп. Стив стонет ему в шею, и, боже, как же давно этого не было. В последний раз он видел Стива таким, как сейчас, перед самой войной, когда тот был еще мелким и тощим.

И пусть теперь Стив выглядит по-другому, но не прямо сейчас. Сейчас на коленях Баки стонущий, задыхающийся, тихо шепчущий в ухо: «Да, да, Баки, Баки, да...» – Стив, точно такой же, как и много лет назад.

– Я скучал по тебе такому, – Баки тяжело дышит и прижимает в себе Стива еще ближе, – забыл, какой ты красивый, куколка.

Старое ласковое прозвище заставляет Стива громче стонать и двигаться на члене еще быстрее.

Баки притягивает его для поцелуя, проводя рукой по спине, зарывается в волосы и перебирает их.

– Черт, куколка, ты бы себя видел. Совсем не изменился.

Стив всхлипывает, и они снова целуются, а когда разрывают поцелуй, Стив смотрит на Баки огромными глазами. 

– Баки… Бак...

Понимая, что Стив хочет о чем-то попросить, Баки ободряюще кивает:

– Все, что захочешь, куколка. Я дам тебе все, что ты захочешь, ты ведь знаешь.

Стив стонет от наслаждения и это мешает ему говорить, но после нескольких неудачных попыток он все же произносит:

– Кончи в меня, Бак.

Черт возьми, как можно сказать _«нет»_ на это?

Баки уже был на грани, поэтому ему не требуется много времени, чтобы выполнить эту просьбу. Он резко входит до конца и, потянув Стива за волосы, кончает в него.

Стив протяжно стонет и кончает следом, прижимая к себе Баки.

– Мы… может, еще раз? – спрашивает Стив, даже не отдышавшись после оргазма.

Баки бросает на него удивленный взгляд: 

– После стольких лет? Стиви, мы отсюда неделю не выйдем.

И они заходят на второй круг.


End file.
